


Best-Laid Plans

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Smut, ij porn battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-31
Updated: 2009-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanada has entirely <em>too much</em> time on his hands for thinking, and not nearly enough for doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best-Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [IJ's Porn Battle](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/porn_battle/), to the prompt "Prince of Tennis, Sanada/Yukimura, learning your skin." Smut in abstraction, or potentia, perhaps. 399 words.

**Best-Laid Plans**

After several iterations of awkward, stolen moments (in the locker room, always on the alert for someone coming in; quick kisses and fumblings through clothes during study sessions, nearly always interrupted by a parent or a sibling) that nearly always ended in frustration rather than satisfaction, Genichirou was beginning to understand how a person might be attracted to the idea of a love hotel. Just imagining having an hour or even two in a room with Seiichi and the sure knowledge that they wouldn't be interrupted was enough to spark long, elaborate plans of what he could do with all that luxury.

The first thing would be to get Seiichi out of his clothes. Carefully, Genichirou thought, maybe even taking his time about it. He'd seen Seiichi naked in the showers plenty of times, and half-dressed almost daily, but there was an appeal to the idea of unwrapping Seiichi from all the layers of his clothes purely for the sake of being able to look at him and touch him.

Genichirou really wanted to have the time to touch Seiichi. Properly, slowly, not quick, desperate gropings that barely satisfied an immediate need. He wanted the chance to spread Seiichi out and run his hands over every centimeter of Seiichi's skin, to trace his fingers over the fine bones of Seiichi's wrists and to feel the hardness of the muscles of his legs. He wanted to learn the different textures of Seiichi's skin, the differences between calloused palms and the delicate skin of Seiichi's inner elbow, the fine-grained skin low on his stomach and the smooth heat of his cock... given the time, he'd explore Seiichi from head to toe with his fingers.

Then he'd do it all over again, and use his mouth to find out which places made Seiichi laugh, and which made him moan, and which would make him shiver silently, and most of all, which would drive him out of his head completely.

All things considered, Genichirou was pretty sure figuring all of that out would end up taking more than a couple of hours, but a person could, he thought, make a good start in that time. If only he _had_ the time...

Maybe they'd have to look into the love hotel thing. If nothing else, Genichirou was intensely curious about what _Seiichi_ would want to do with a couple of uninterrupted hours in bed.

**end**


End file.
